lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Bart Lee
Bart Lee '''is a Human soldier in the . Bio Bart Lee was born in a hospital in the eastern parts of Supreme City, on August 2, 1075. His father, '''Jack Lee, made money as a construction worker, and his mother, Leanne, owned her own business, which sold house and garden supplies and tools. Growing up, Bart was fascinated in stories about the Z-Fighters of the old days, and played with action figures of them. He also played a trading card game that had cards of the original Z-Fighters and their villains. Some people still thought Mr. Satan had defeated Cell, but Bart looked at accurate sources, and knew that was not true. In school, Bart did very good on history tests if they were about the Z-Fighters and Goku. Bart even took up boxing and other martial arts, wanting to be like Goku. In 1086, Bart saw that soldiers used ki and were using some of the same abilities the Z-Fighters used, thanks to Kuzon Jr. So, Bart joined the Earth Army, after graduating high school, in 1093. He was eventually promoted to a Lance Corporal. The Herulean WarCategory:Pages added by Imperial WyrmCategory:Males On November 2, 1100, Bart Lee was holding off a mob of violent Humans, who had been infected by Kortanium. The violent mob overpowered him, and he was attacked and infected. He developed violent urges and a Kortanium addiction, after this, and joined the mob. He threw away his soldier uniform, and instead, wore a leather jacket over a t shirt, with tattered jeans. He slowly became more and more violent over time. The first major change of him, was getting orange eyes. Slowly, over time, his skin turned blue. He also began calling himself, "Perqul", a Herulean name. He became the leader of the mobs. He became very strong, the strongest of the infected humans, after absorbing ki charts from a large military supercomputer. On November 18, 1100, Perqul began a terrorist attack on West City, along with infected humans, and signaled for Herulean ships (which had broken through the EarthNet) to attack. Ethan and Coraxo the Thunderer interfered, after Perqul had destroyed five of West City's tallest buildings, and killed many innocents. Ethan powered up into a Supreme Super Saiyan, and fought Perqul, with the help of Coraxo. Eventually, Geyser joined in, and greatly weakened Perqul, after a long and intense battle. Perqul's arm was dematerialized by Coraxo, and he was unable to regenerate it. He began to bleed a lot, but bled goo instead of blood. He fainted from blood loss, and reverted back to his human form. He was woken up by Ethan, who asked him what had happened. Perqul told Ethan his real name was Bart Lee, and that he had been infected by a mob of humans, addicted to Kortanium. Ethan powered down, back to his base form and comforted Bart, who was reduced to tears, seeing the damage he had caused, and innocents he had killed, while possessed. Bart was taken to Capsule Corp, where Ethan tended his wounds. Bart was also given a prosthetic arm, in place of his real arm, by Ethan. The following day, Bart, still recovering from his injuries, appeared at a Council meeting in Supreme City on November 19, 1100, in his soldier uniform. Hikari Minato, , Ultra Ian, Nikad, Knox, and King Kuzon Jr. were present. Bart was bandaged, due to his injuries from the previous day. Suffering from psychological trauma and guilt from what he had done when he was controlled by the Heruleans, Bart wanted to help Earth. He announced in the meeting that he had knowledge of Herulean military secrets, which could prove useful. There was a base, to the north of where the 01-89 Ammul used to be. The Herulean base had a supercomputer called The Grid. The Grid had Herulean military secrets and records in it. If someone could hack The Grid, then, they could self destruct the base (it had a self destruct option for emergencies so it could sacrifice itself to wipe out enemies). There was also a base on Herul, which had something similar to The Grid, and if it was hacked, could shut down all communications with the other bases, making it more vulnerable. Bart also revealed that the Xoclovians were planning on going into the war, but he knew nothing of the Xoclovians other than that. He also said that the Erdwalles Republic had relations with the Heruleans but there was no word of them entering the war. Bart shared all this information with Kuzon Jr. and the others. After this, they began Operation: The Grid and another attack on the Heruleans. Bart planned on entering the war again, once he recovered, to make up for his actions he did when controlled by them, and to have revenge on the Heruleans. Bart took part in the battle against King S' Xoclovian soldiers, on December 14, 1100. He fought alongside the Earth soldiers, Knox, Lilith, Nacule, Bisani Toribra, Hikari Minato, Nikad, and Laran. When his ki blasts were not effective against Xoclovians, he piloted an abandoned Druknor Swordship, and smashed through many Xoclovians. After the battle ended, Bart's uniform was tattered, and his prosthetic arm was showing. He and the others cheered at victory. On December 30, 1100, Bart was training in a room where many Earth soldiers were training, somewhere in Supreme City. Practising his boxing skills on a punching bag, with one blow, he sends the punching bag through many walls, breaking it loose. One soldier was startled. A Namekian soldier asked Bart to spar, and Bart said he would. They then stood on a platform and were transported to another planet, that looked the like Earth's moon, where space debris was floating around. The gravity was low so they were floating around. They then began to spar, punching and kicking each other, and ramming through meteors and debris. Abilities * Ki * Flight * Knows boxing and other martial arts, such as those he learned from military training * Is also skilled at using guns, that fire ki Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II